For You
by YuugisGirl
Summary: A series of on-shots based off of words begining on different letters of the alphabet, all centered around my favorite couple YamixYugi! Chapter 5. Escape - E
1. Chapter 1: Always

A/N: This chapter is called always for the letter A! Please enjoy!

Always

Crimson eyes filled with tears as they took in the sight before them. The once pink cheeks were now cold and pale as death, the hand held within his own, frosty to the touch. The bright face was now dawn thin, withered, and worn. The familiar bright amethyst orbs were dull and dim, barely holding on to their once prominent glow.

A sad smile stretched the rosy lips as icy fingertips reached up and caressed his tear streaked cheeks. "Yami." The broken angel whispered, his voice no longer holding its musical cheer.

The crimson eyed teen held back a sob as he whispered to his lover. "Yes Yugi, I'm here."

The figure on the ground smiled once more, eyes sparkling brightly for a moment before returning to their dim glow. "Hi." The amethyst eyed teen croaked.

Yami stared at the dieing face of his aibou. Every second that passed made the once fair skin paler and waxier as the life slowly drained from his love. Crimson liquid pooled around the small boys limp body, soaking through his clothing and staining his hair. "It's going to be okay Yugi." Yami whispered as fresh tears formed in his eyes. "I'm here now, we're together. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yami." The smaller boy whispered before coughing violently, crimson spilling from between his trembling lips. Yami choked back a sob as he wiped the offending substance from Yugi's chin. "Y-You're g-going t-to b-be f-fine." Yami sobbed, unable to hold back the misery that now racked his entire being.

"Shhh. It's okay." The broken angel whispered, stroking the side of his lover's face. Yami smiled sadly before a fresh wave of tears washed down his cheeks. "Do you remember the first day we met?" Yugi asked his voice barely above a whisper. "When I first finished the puzzle?"

Yami nodded as memories of that day so many years ago came rushing back to him. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one I was destined to spend the rest my life with." The crimson eyed boy whispered, cradling the smaller in his arms.

Yugi's trembling lips pulled up into a brief smile. "I thought the same thing." He sighed, letting his numb fingers travel down his love's face to his neck, across his chin and around his lips. The fingers stopped "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked.

Yami smiled as he recalled the soaring sensation in his chest as Yugi's rose petal lips had pressed into his own. The blissful ecstasy of it all made him want to relive the moment for all eternity. "Yes", he murmured, gliding his own finger tips across Yugi's cold lips. "I could never forget that, it was the single most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

Amethyst eyes glowed briefly once more as the smaller boy recalled joyous evening. "Do you remember what you told me that night?" he asked as the memories rushed back to him.

"I told you'd I'd be with you, always. That we'd be together forever." Yami whispered, tears raining down from his sorrow filled eyes.

"Did you mean it?" the smaller asked, face now deathly pale.

"Ever word." The crimson eyed boy choked back.

The broken angel smiled sadly, amethyst eyes locking with deep crimson pools. "Then promises me Yami that no matter what happens… you'll keep on living. That you won't forget me. Promise me that within your hear we'll always be together."

"Yugi don't talk like this." Yami said frantically, gripping the other boy's icy hands in his own. "Everything's going to be alright, you're going to be okay."

"Yami, please, just promise me." Yugi choked, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay with his love.

"I promise Yugi." Yami whispered "I will love you always."

"Always." Yugi murmured before the amethyst orbs clouded and the pale eye lids fluttered shut, forever more.

Tears streamed down the taller's cheeks as he cradled the now still form to his body. "Always Yugi." He sobbed as raindrops began to shower down upon him. "Always."

* * *

YG-hands out tissues and blows nose loudly- I swear I was practically crying when I wrote this!-sobs- It's not always this bad though, I have some funny stuff for these one-shots too. It's not all tragedy and angst. (Even though those are awesome). The fluff will come to dry up all the rain! Well, anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful

A/N: This chapter is called Beautiful for the letter B! My brother found this poem and I thought it would be perfect for this couple! I don't know who it's by though! Just know that it's not mine!

You walked lightly into my life  
Captivating and lovely to my mind,  
At first, I never cared who you were  
Now I don't know who I am without you,  
You kissed me  
I felt my world change,  
You held me  
I heard my heart awaken,  
You loved me  
And my soul was born anew  
You walked lightly into my life  
Now my heart knows who you are  
And with every breath  
And every step  
I take down lonely roads,  
Your hand is my staff  
Your voice is my guide  
Your strength my shelter  
You're passion my awakening.  
You walked lightly into my life,  
And all my pain  
You took as your own,  
And all my fears  
You cast into the sea,  
All my doubt  
Lost in your eyes,  
You walked lightly into my life  
And no matter if you choose to stay or go,  
My life is forever changed,  
Just because you loved me  
For a moment in time.  
And because I choose  
To love you  
For the rest of mine.  
please stay here forever

-Unknown

Beautiful

Your skin is so soft, like silk, and milky white. Your round innocent face captivates me every time I look at you and I can't help but think 'Beautiful'.

Your rose petal lips that form perfect dimpled smiles, so sweet. Your glorious light holds me still as I stare and all I can think is 'Beautiful'

Your wild tri-colored hair that's spiky, like mine. It's so strange and yet when I look all I think is 'Beautiful.'

And your eyes, those wide amethyst pools of innocents. They draw me in like a moth to a flame, I'm drowning in your gaze. "Beautiful." I whisper.

You smile that bright perfect smile and lay your small pale palm on my hand. Your eyes are sparkling, amethyst pools lighting the room with your joy. "Yes, you are." You croon in that musical voice of yours.

I laugh. How I ever managed to make an angel like you belief that I was beautiful is beyond me. I hardly deserve your praise.

"That's not true." You say, reading my thoughts and locking your gaze with my own. "You are the most perfect being I've ever laid eyes on." One of your fingers reaches up and strokes my cheek, a petal soft touch. You outline my jaw bone, my eyes, tracing nonexistent patterns across my tanned skin. You rosy lips smile before leaning gently against my own, soft and sweet. Perfect. You pull away eyes full of emotion. "Beautiful." You whisper, cuddling against my chest. I wrap warm protective arms around you and nuzzle your silky hair, breathing in your exotic scent. "Beautiful."

* * *

A/N: I told you there would be fluff! After ever tragedy rainstorm there's a beautiful fluff rainbow!... Or something like that. I think this chapter was bit too short though... oh well...I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Control

A/n: This chapter is called Control for the letter C! Enjoy (Warning: Very twisted. Mature readers only)

Control

Look at you, so lovely, so perfect… there is nothing in the world more beautiful than you. Want you. Will have you. Mine.

Your lips, so soft, so supple, like pale pink rose petals. Delicious.

Your skin, so pale, so smooth, so fragile. Devine.

Your eyes, so bright, so innocent, so pure. They're full betrayal and fear. Perfect.

I wrap my arms around you. Gods I love how much you squirm. How much you plead for me to stop. Your cries are like music to my ears. Yes my beautiful aibou. Plead for me, cry for me! For everything you are, is mine!

You shiver as I touch you, your eyes begging me to stop. But I can't little one. You can't make me. I am in control now.

I taste your lips hungrily and you try to twist out of my arms. It's no use now love, just give in. I hold you still and force your head upwards. You eyes are clouded now. In defeat. I've won my love. For you see, I am in control now. And you are mine.

* * *

A/N: Wow that chapter was short!! I hope I did a good job. This is my first shot at this kind of relationship between these two. Hope you liked it! I might even lengthen it or critique it if you guys have any suggestions! The next chapter will be very fluffy! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn

A/N: Sorry for the later update! This chapter is called Dawn for the letter D! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No…It's not mine…NONE OF IT IS! sobs Now quit making me feel bad about it!

Dawn

Pail pink rays slide over the surface of the water, stretching their fiery fingers out, across world, filling the sky with their incandescent light.

The Dawn makes me think of you. Of the way you used to stretch your warm arms out towards me and fight away my fears, my dark. The way you'd light my path, illuminate my horizon, so that I could see some purpose to move on.

I come here ever day, just to watch the sunrise, and think of you. My painful thoughts, my loneliness, all of it seems to vanish as a that first light of dawn breaks across the horizon. And I think some how, that it's your way of calling back to me, wherever you are. To let me know that you still care, that you haven't forgotten.

I wait for you here, on these sandy banks, the ocean lapping at my feet. I wait for you, though I do not know why. They made it very clear that you're not coming back. Maybe I'm just too naive to think that you could ever leave me, or maybe the realization that you're gone…forever…maybe it just hasn't sunken in quite yet.

I still reach for you, at night when I'm a lone. I'm plagued by my dreams of you, and as I wake from my nightmare I find that reality is far worse, for you are not there to hold me and soothe me. You are not there to drive away the fears of my unconscious mind. My groping fingers find nothing but cold, empty bed sheets, and my frantic thoughts cannot locate your protective touch.

So I come here, to watch the sunrise and think of you. Knowing that I can never hold you in my arms again. It's the only time when I feel whole, complete, like I did before you left. And I love that time, because I believe that the dawn is your way of reaching me. That its warmth that fills the sky, is your loving embrace. And that the light that guides the sleeping world back to reality, is your strong hand in mine, taking me towards whatever road our destinies now lead.

The sun is rising higher now, orange fading to blue, we don't have much time left. When tomorrow comes then maybe, I'll feel your presents again. Goodbye, my love, my life, till the dawn brings us back again.

* * *

A/N: I feel the ending was incredibly cheesy but whatever. I still hope you liked it! I know I promised fluff for this chapter but…this thought just came to me when I was watching the sunrise so I thought "Why not?" and made this the next chapter. I PROMISE fluffy goodness next time! Till then!


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the EXTREMELY late update!!!!!!!!!! My muse went on an almost year long vacation and then decided to bite me at three in the morning today so…yeah… Any who, this chapter is called Escape for the letter E. Please Enjoy!

Notes: Yami's POV (in his soul room)

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Puzzleshipping would be cannon (even though it practically is already)

Escape

Shifting staircases. Winding paths. Places that have no beginning or end. Snaking roads that go on forever and disintegrate the moment you set foot upon them.

Countless doors. Innumerable staircases. Entrances that lead to invisible destinations. The sheer amount of decisions too vast to comprehend.

My feet aimlessly wonder these hidden paths. Going nowhere. Seeing everything and nothing at all. Searching for answers where there is only mindless darkness.

Hours. Weeks. Months. Eternity. Or maybe even no time at all.

Pointless rambling. The same echoing halls to greet me at every turn. The same questions left unanswered with every opened door, every rounded corner.

My mind is a jumbled maze of secrets. Hidden from me by some nameless force. Some cruel anonymous deity who wishes me to live in endless pain.

Forsaken by a god I cannot even recall. Wallowing in agony. Insanity. Trapped within my own heart.

With no way out.

Light. Shinning, bright, delicious light. In your eyes. Warmth that caresses the chilled stone walls. Brightness which illuminates the vacant recesses of my mind.

And suddenly there is freedom. In your wide violet orbs, I find my escape.

* * *

A/N: Another short chappie. *sigh* I guess it was kind of fluffy…Please tell me what type of one-shot you want next (etc: fluff, angst, mystery, horror, tragedy ex…) I would also really appreciate suggestions on words to use for "F" "G" and so forth. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
